cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Tesla trooper (Red Alert 2)
Tesla troopers were Soviet heavy soldiers used primarily as anti-armour and anti-infantry shock troopers during the first and second iterations of the Third World War. Background Advancements in technology made by the Soviet Union as part of their covert rebuilding program allowed the Tesla coil to be miniaturized into a perfect man-portable form. While early attempts at such a weapon were made and fielded by the Union before, it was not until the invention of a Tesla-powered battle suit that its full potential could be reached. The end result is a sealed, insulated combat uniform with a Tesla coil gauntlet, powered by a miniature back-mounted Tesla generator. Typically worn with an insulated jumpsuit underneath and red overalls on top, it is used by specialists in tank warfare, owing to it being uncrushable by tanks. In a pinch, they can also power up Tesla coils. Deployment history Lt. Eva Lee briefed the Allied commander about Tesla troopers during Operation: Hail to the Chief, describing their power against tanks and their ability to power up Tesla coils with their extra energy. This ability was later seen during the liberation of the city. The Tesla trooper was first made available during the Soviets' invasion in New York and played a significant role in Paris, turning the Eiffel Tower into a gigantic Tesla coil. In-game Tesla troopers are best used as static defenses or escort for an armour column, as they are effective against infantry, yet particularly devastating to enemy tanks (which cannot crush them). Tesla troopers can charge up a Tesla coil for a slow-recharging, but devastating bolt of increased range and power. If three or more Tesla Troopers charge the same Tesla coil at a time, it will become independent of base power supply. It is best to wait until a cloning Vat can be built because it will produce two Tesla troopers for the price of one. They can be overwhelmed by GIs, though, so they are best to be escorted by conscripts or flak troopers. Since the range of their Tesla weaponry is barely beyond that of an attack dog, and their movement speed one of the slower amongst infantry, long ranged anti-personnel units pose a particular threat to them. When they reach the elite rank, their Tesla bolts can bounce to two other targets, so an elite Tesla trooper has a chance to damage up to three enemy units with one bolt. Aftermath After the Psychic Dominator Disaster, the Soviets introduced a new design of their Tesla trooper. It was more powerful and cheaper than the old version, but more vulnerable to tanks as it could be crushed by them. They can also no longer charge Tesla coils. After Anatoly Cherdenko's trip to 1927, the Tesla troopers were modified and were able to charge Tesla coils and were uncrushable again. Assessment Pros *Effective against armoured vehicles. *Decent against infantry and structures. *Cannot be crushed by vehicles. The only vehicle that can crush them is the Allied Battle Fortress. *Better armour than basic infantry. *Charges up Tesla Coils to increase their power and range. Two can provide enough charge to keep it powered in case of a blackout and three will enhance it further even during a blackout. *Relatively inexpensive ($500). *More versatile and deadly when placed in a Battle Fortress or IFV as a fast moving anti-armour unit. *Decent rate of fire. Cons *Slow moving. *Short range. *Anti-infantry units, especially attack dogs, can kill them easily. *Cannot target aircraft. *Can killed by attack dogs, despite wearing metallic armor. *Can be overwhelmed by basic infantry. *Does not fare well either against high-technology vehicles such as Apocalypse tanks unless massed in moderate to large numbers. Quotes Gallery RA2_Tesla_Trooper_In-game.png|Tesla Troopers charging up a Tesla coil CNCRA2_Tesla_Trooper_In_City.png|Render RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Render.png|Render RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Concept_Art.jpg|Render RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Concept_Art_3.jpg|Concept art RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Early_Concept_art.jpg|Concept art Tesla Trooper in New York Invacion.PNG|Tesla Trooper in New York RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Wallpaper_1.jpg|Render RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Wallpaper_2.jpg|Render RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Wallpaper_3.jpg|Render Tesla_Trooper_pewter.jpg|Tesla Trooper pewter figurine featured in Red Alert 2: Collector's Edition RA2 Tesla trooper Statue.jpg|Ditto Tesla.JPG|Tesla Trooper in cutscenes Tesla_Trooper_animation.gif|SHP sprite RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Manual_Render.gif|Manual render with colour RA2_Tesla_Trooper_French_Icons.gif|Icon with French text RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Russian_Icons.gif|Icon with Russian text RA2_Tesla_Trooper_Korea_Icons.gif|Icon with Korean text RA2_Tesla_Trooper_China_Icons.jpeg|Icon with Chinese text RA2_Beta_Tesla_Trooper_Cameo.png|Beta icon Trivia * The Tesla trooper bears a striking resemblance to Juggernaut from the X-Men franchise. * In cutscenes, they have bubble glass helmet, but in renders they have a metal helmet with a narrow visor. However, it has been shown both in in-game animations and concept that the helmet opens, which could explain this inconsistency. * Two quotes were cut from Red Alert 2, but were found in beta stages of Red Alert 3. They are often restored in mods. * Due to an error in animation sequencing in art.ini, the walking animation when facing east will show the first frame of the northeast-facing animation in the game. Category:Red Alert 2 Infantry Category:Red Alert 2 Soviet Arsenal